Big Changes!
by PhantomTuna99
Summary: [REWRITTEN; Hiatus for a moment(I won't abandon this); Would have different story summary and plot; the old summary is on the first chapter. Because I will make this story have Big Changes.]
1. Craziness and adventure

**I Don't know why Im writing a story again. Just deal with it. Also the Cover image came from the manga _Namaikizakari_ , I just edited it to look like Badass Kuroko. Let's get started! Shall we?**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Puberty hit Kuroko 'Perfectly', and now attending Seirin High made him famous, after all He is a kind of princely model and a rock singer known as Kurokage. Even the GoM and their teams seems to be shocked by this revelation and affected by it, after all his charms can make girls even 'guys' fell from his knees. Total different AU | Badass!Kuroko | warning: grammar errors**

 _~TunA~_

 _'Its been a long time since my life randomly change, Its started by peaceful became stressful *sigh* I wish my life don't get stressful after this.' Kuroko said_

 ** _•°~Throwback~°•_**

 _A certain tealhead a tall, princely tealhead crossing the School Entrance. Looking for a certain club._

 _'Ah there it is-'_

"Is this the basketball club?" _He looked at the guy who didn't seem to notice him spoke and noticing his hair, slightly strange with red and black locks , 'His Japanese accent are lame.'_

"Yes this is the basket ball club, Ah wait a minute." "Here you go" _A girl placed a cup infront of him not noticing a tealhead beside him, 'She seems the manager , oh well' scribbling something on a piece of paper they keep on talking while He's taking the opportunity to sign the paper, 'Is my invisibility really affects my presence?...' They still talking and He decided to watch them in a minute ' Of course...' He sigh and place the paper infront of someone and leave..._

 _'I hope they would notice it.'_

~TunA~

"S-so scaryy" _A cat looking guy stated.._ "Ah, Riko you forgot this" "Hm? I don't remember someo- ...TEIKO? for real!?" _Riko jumped from her sit and panicking_ "Wait, what?" "Kuroko Tetsuya...? 'I'm here to attend Seirin High also I want to join your club, so please don't fangirl over me.'... Fangirl?"

~TunA~

 _*Blows whistle*_

"Hello freshmen, I, Riko Aida will now starting to coach all of the players of the Basketball club, It's pleasure to work with you!"

'Wait she's not our manager?'

'Bla bla?'

Bla bla bla..'

'Bla!'

"Enough talking and take off your shirts!" She exclaimed

"Yes ma'am- wait what!?' _Ah, I thought she's the manager. Oh well, better to get ready about my **great** entrance' Kuroko still watching them and caught of notice that their coach knew how to calculate their strength, well it doesn't matter to him, just go and play basket that's all, after all He is 'Unpredictable'._

 _..._

"Kuroko! Is Kuroko Tetsuya here!?... I guess no-"

"Anno... I'm here."

"KYAA!" _'Ouch! My EARS! it Hurts!'_

"How long have you been here!" Riko ask with a hint of blush, of course after all He's the type that girls dreams "Since the whole time"

"W-well then, take of your shirt"

Kuroko started to take his shirt off, but.. _"His stats are strange. Its unreadable.."_

 ** _•°~Throwback ends°•~_**

 ** _Lol. The following story doesn't follow the real story plot, so if you think the following story follows the real story, I humbly declined it is not following the real story... I hope you understand what I said :)))_**


	2. Novel and emotionless

_**Welcome to my new chapter! Hope you like it!**_

 _ **~TunA~**_

Walking down the streets Kuroko goes inside of his favorite bookstore, of course, Today is the day of his favorite writer publish a new novel, and by looking of it, there's only one book left. He rush or put on the other words, run through the shelf and grab it. But its too late, someone manages to grab it also, He set a glance over him, resulting directly an eye to eye with the person, after all He also have the same height just like this _'person'_ He thanked God for this wonderful body of his, because he is tall now, completely forgetting what happened, this person started to talk.

"Hello, please put down your hands off over this majestic novel I'm going to buy." Looks like he came back to his senses, "Ah, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I just wanted to buy the novel that you wanted also." He looked at him remember what this 'person' looks like.

A tall, same height as him, deep and monotone voice, blank face, _'Ah, I think we got a similar expression'_ He chuckled causing this person to look at him.

"Um, why are you laughing?" He looked at this person's frowned face "Ah, how rude of me, I'm just happy seeing a person same as me." "What?" " You see we have the same height, blank expression, and deep monotone voice." By the looks of it this person just realized what Kuroko said and gave Kuroko his a gentle smile.

"I am... I am Mayuzumi Chihiro, a student and also a basketball player of Rakuzan."

 _'Rakuzan? He came here just for this novel? Ah, He also attending the same school where Akashi goes to, I swear to God He will make Chihiro as his new Prototype "Phantom 6th man", well not gonna happen!'_

"Nice to meet you, Chihiro'tan, I am Kuroko Tetsuya, student and also a basketball player of Seirin high." Kuroko noticed his uneasiness the way He called Mayuzumi.

"You may call me what ever you want." "Kuroko-san-" "Denied" "Kuroko ku-" "Nope"

Mayuzumi looked at him frowning while Kuroko gave him his signature smile, a toothy grin. "*sigh* Tetsuyaku-" "not gonna happen"

"You said to me that I can call you what ever I want?" "Yes I said it to you." "Then why?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mayuzumi inhaled deeply and He scream internally

"Hello? Earth to Chihiro'tan? Are you still here?"

...

*few seconds past*

...

"why do you have always rejecting what nicknames I gave to you?" "Because I don't want you to give me that nickname." Again. Mayuzumi inhales and let it out as a sigh.

"Tsuya'pon."

...

"Hello? Tsuya'pon? You still here?"

~TunA~

*time skip*

Mayuzumi and Kuroko started a conversation while walking down the streets, talking about their hobbies, friends, and secrets. Just like best friends do. Noticing the time they parted ways and bid a goodbye.

 _"its truly nice talking with you, Chihiro'tan."_

 ** _~TunA~_**

 ** _Whew! Its done! By the way thanks to all who follows favorites and reviews! I love you guys. And by seeing it, Another chapter is done!_**

 ** _I thank you all again for what you did! And I will continue this!_**

 ** _Jaa ne!~_**

 ** _*Signing out PhantomTuna99*_**


	3. Action and Job

**I welcomed you again with a new chapter! Sorry for grammar! *bows***

~TunA~

 _*bzz..bzz... ...Bzz..bzz*_

"Oi, Kuroko not gonna answer that?" Kagami questioned while looked irritated with the noise, "Nope, the noise bothers me though.." "Then answer it!"the whole team exclaimed with a sweat drop on their heads

"Who told you all to stop practicing?" "Can we have just five minutes break?" Izuki asked while panting noticing Riko's irritated face "Do I hear something, Izuki _kun_?" Riko looked at Izuki with fire on her eyes while Izuki just waving his hand indicating nothing.

 _*bzz..bzz... ...bzz...bzz*_

"From whose phone is that!?" Riko yelled catching everyone's attention, "Mine." Kuroko said beside Riko with deadpanned look that made Riko faint and blush, of course.

"Eh? Why not answering it? It must be important though..." "Riko-san I only lived alone and that call is not important, so don't worry about it."

"Just what does that call about?"

"Well, you see...

 _*flash back*_

 _Late afternoon, Kuroko bid a goodbye to Mayuzumi and started to walk alone, completely forgot the novel, He noticed a girl with a brownish blonde hair and greenish brown eyes, wearing black blazer and pink skirt surrounded by 'Perverted drunk guys' Kuroko assumed._

 _Kuroko just watching their interaction in distance, afterall he would not get noticed by his misdirection, and just waiting the time he will come out to rescue the girl, The bastard guy with a perverted grin grabbed the girl's hand tightly causing the girl to flinch, and with that Kuroko jumped out of nowhere like a super hero._

 _"Oi, touch this girl and I'll cut your head off." Kuroko said coolly grabbing forcefully that bastard and throw him across the wall, that girl seemed shock with a sudden move of Kuroko and instead of running away, she watched him fight with awe._

 _The others seemed shocked well too, and the bald seems the first make a move tried to punch him but instead he got trapped on the wall and get punched by Kuroko straight out from his face, the next move Kuroko did just a simple kick to the other guy and elbowing the guy's neck causing it to fall from the ground._

 _By that the last two remaining guys started to run towards to Kuroko, Kuroko just smirked but flushed away noticing that the other one has a knife._

 _He just dodged their attacks and ducked when the guy with a knife tried to stab him, when Kuroko got the chance He grabbed the guy's wrist and grabbing its head, He smacked it to the ground causing his murderous instict or what we called his opposite side to emerge._

 _By seeing it the other guy started to run but got pulled away by Kuroko's murderous aura and sent flying away across the road, thankfully no one sees him._

 _Kuroko sigh from what he did, he always got this murderous aura when he got excited over something. Turning away and walks toward the girl with wide eyes, he chuckled and pat her head._

 _"Girls should not walk alone ya know, afterall some perverted geezers walk around this late." With that the girl seems get back with her and give a thanks and bows. Kuroko supposed to walk away but got stop by the girl._

 _"Wait! Can I get your name?" Kuroko frowned and raise an eyebrow while staring at the girl, "Well we need some guy to helped our agency though." Kuroko just sighed and accepted it afterall he's gentleman and never declined important offers "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, just call me Kuro, that's all" The girl seems satisfied with this and introduced herself too "I am Matsune Yukino, nice to meet you" Yukino asked his number and Kuroko just give it, afterall he got a job concerning this Yukino's ageny._

 _*Throw back ends*_

Kuroko told the team the half of it and didn't say about his murderous aura, afterall they will know it when the time comes.

"You gave your number but not answering it!? Geez you should declined the offer if you're not answering it." Riko exclaimed and Kuroko just mumbled like "mother hen" or some sorts.

Riko just sighed and pushed Kuroko to accept it.

"Hm, yes this is Kuro, this Saturday?... Yes , I'm free this Saturday...What kind of job?... Wait WHAT? Oi!-"

Kuroko just stood their frozen like a model with the wind brushing off with his hair causing it wave beautifully.

 _'Even he just stood their frozen, he looked like the greatest masterpiece ever made..'_

the team thought while holding their balls,

Yes. _Balls._

Breaking the silence Riko started to speak "So, um. Kuroko-kun? What did it say?"

Kuroko turned his head robotic style with teary eyes, "they want me as their model, from their idol agency." They are shocked from hearing this and gave a mild heart attack because of Kuroko's deadpanned expression changed to terrified handsome prince.

"MODEL FROM IDOL AGENCY!" Riko exclaimed, and Kuroko just nodded.

"Isn't that GREAT!?" Riko yelled with a glint of fangirling inside of her eyes. And Kuroko just. Fainted.

 **~TunA~**

 **FINALLY IT'S DONE BTW, THANK YOU:**

 **•Zanas-kun**

 **•Kuroko Tetsuo**

 **•Kuroshiroryuu**

 **•MadHatterBlue**

 **•Ben4Kevin**

 **•Guest,Guest, Guest**

 **For reviewing this!**

 **And thank you all for favorites and follows!**

 **Love and kisses!**

 ***signing out***

 **PhantomTuna99**


	4. Model and Idols

**I can't update this (not hiatus!) story every day or week, because of my shit-studies, I hate it tho. Ugh. Please.**

 ** _Please,_**

 **Forgive me.**

 **~TunA~**

"So, You've become model now, huh? Kuroko?" Koganei said drawing his attention to Kuroko. "Yea, The way how their boss explain how I suitable to be their model is quite strange..."

"hm. That's really strange, you just saved the girl and now you became their model? How it was connected?" Hyuuga asked while practicing his shoots and Kuroko just sat and think...

"Because of my looks, maybe? I don't know" Kuroko just shrugged and the team gazed up to him.

 _'do you really don't know? With that looks and personality, you really don't know?'_

Kuroko felt they are staring and he just felt some goosebumps "Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I do something wrong?" He said with teary-that-is-sparkling eyes.

...

 _'Curse you God who did this Godly creature.'_

 _..._

Somewhere sat on a throne, a God of Seduction sneeze.

"Ah, By the way minna, my practice or club hours would become shorter-" Riko perked her ears and looked at Kuroko instantly "B-But! I will triple my regimen and I will work hard!" Riko sighed in relief also Kuroko, Because how the hell he would gonna do if Riko killed him! Also he won't ever play basket again if it became true!

"Is it because of your job _taken_ that is really a _mistaken_?" "For your mother's sake, Izuki!" Hyuuga shouted while Izuki just writing on his notebook about the puns he mentioned.

"So, reasons?" Riko stated "Well, the job you know... I need to spend more time on that thing or they will going to kill me."

Looking at the clock, Kuroko explained how his job hours work and bid a goodbye...

 _..._

 _~'Shining Agency'~ (Take a guess where this anime came from)_

 _..._

"Hello, Kurrookooo ssannn!~ I, Shining Saotome will guide you to the path of Idols and Modelss!" The crazy guy named as Shining appeared out of nowhere and spoke to him. "Ok?" "Hm! You seemed to be nervous right now, huuuhh? Don't worrrrry! I'm here to guide you with your incubus looks!" Kuroko just walked behind him, while the other guy just sprinting in slow motion, weird right?

"Everrryy job hourrrs, you will going to the Idols' dorm to photoshoot and relaxx!"

He stated with a rolling tongue "also! You will going to meet the Idols you'll waiting for!" "I'm sorry mister, I'm no fan of idols nor being an idol." Kuroko stated with his blank-but-handsome face. "Don't worry! I know you have an incubus looks and voice also your voice is suitable as a rock singer, and I know you're playing every kind of guitar!" "Are you a stalker?" Kuroko said to the guy that keeps talking "did you said something?"

"No! Not at all, Mister, _Not at all..._ "

They stopped infront of a huge gate leading to the dorms "This is where you'll going to have a photoshoot, just say the magic words and someone will going to appear and lead you to the set" Kuroko just hummed and The shining guy jumped on walls and disappeared just like Harry Potter.

"Say the magic words huh.." Kuroko smirked and pick some wooden stick with some patterns "This will done it..ehem.. Alakazam!" Pointing the stick that looked as a wand, the gate opened and a person with pink long bouncy hair came out of nowhere..

'Just like shining said.'

"Hello!~ I am Ringo Tsukimiya!" The person stated with a peace sign "I am now you're host and guide to the set you're going to shoot on!" He said with a sparkling eyes.

"Hello sir, but why are you dressing as a girl even you're dude?" Kuroko proclaimed "It would be disrespectful to males including females" Kuroko finishes and the said dude just froze and became stone.

"Wow!~ You actually know I am a dude! But how?!~" Ringo said with curious eyes, "Well my Mother taught me how to respect and handle girls perfectly, so yea.." He just shrugged and looked at the person's sparkling eyes

"Really! Your Mother really taught you to be fine man... Now look at this masterpiece!" He said with pointing Kuroko with his index finger "Your Mother is really proud of you now! I bet she's beautiful lady..."

...

Somewhere sat on a throne in Underworld, a succubus sneezed

...

"So Shining was right! You really have the voice and looks of incubus! I bet you can make over a thousand of girls kneel before you! Including guys! That's so wonderful!" Ringo exclaimed with a stars inside of his eyes..

"How about the Job?"Kuroko said out of nowhere, "Oh my! I totally forgot about that! Lets go!~" He followed Ringo and opened the door revealing seven males

 _~•°•°•~_

"Ohh.. Who's that person you are with Tsukimiya-san?" Someone said that have a long dirty blonde hair reaching its shoulder..

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya, Ren also He will going to model now under Shining Agency! ~"

"I bet he is a playboy... Just like some other guy here..." "Shut up! Masato"

"Nope, you're wrong Masatokun~ even Kuroko-san had a looks greater than Ren-" "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN" "-Kurokosan respect girls and really good to handle girls!" Ringo said.

"I bet their family inherited the blood of sex demons" pointing towards Kuroko who is yawning they gaze up to Kuroko and Kuroko just noticed they are staring "Hm, is there dirt on my face?" Kuroko said but the seven males just stared again in Ringo "see! He has a voice that can hypnotize all male and female!" And the seven just nodded in understatement.

"Tsukimiya-san, the job you forgot it again" Kuroko said and made Ringo came to his senses "Ah! You're right! Let's go!" Ringo grabbed Kuroko's arm and started running with his last words to seven males "Don't worry we will introduce him in proper way!"

 _ **~TunA~**_

 _ **And... Done! Lol sorry for that! My friend wanted this to be happen (I mean the Utapri scene) she said 'If you're writing an anime fic.. And the AU is about idols, grab it and make them meet!' (She meant that make KnB and Utapri meet) but dont worry! I will focus this on the main plot!**_

 _ **Also I bet this chapter have spelling errors also the grammar, Cuz I made this in Midnight! Im not sure tho, maybe 1-2 a.m.? I never looked at the time when I'm writing a story**_

 _ **G'bye and love y'all**_

 _ ***signing out***_

 _ **PhantomTuna99**_


	5. Model and Rock singer

**HELLO EBEREBADEH (hope you understand that.)**

 **This story by the way de** **scribes Kuroko as...**

 **Flirtatious,** **Hot/Cool, S** **martass,** **Badass,** **Dumbass, and most importantly, _NOT INNOCENT anymore, he's innocent was taken by... One and only, Aomine Daiki's special magazines._**

 **Yes, you heard it right. DAMN YOU MAI-CHAN!**

 **He's appearance also changed, as...**

 **Eyes are more narrower, Long hair almost like Imayoshi's hair length but still having the same hair style (I just made it longer) have heavenly freaking nice SIX packs abs that oh my God he might go _wild_ in bed _tonight-_ 'ahem.' having a tall heavenly figure at 6'3" holy shit he's already grown up- 'cough' and having a devilish flirtatious GODLY deep fucking voice that oh please God of all creations He might hypnotize _both_ gender, that we all won't disobey him and- 'Ahem.' also, how should I forget his freaking Heavenly glowy cerulean orbs and he's freaking devilish face just like succubus Oh holy shit with snow like pale skin GOD!**

~TunA~

 _*snap*_

 _"Turned your head to the left and look at the camera ok!?, 1...2...3..."_

 _*snap, snap*_

 _"Wooh~ what a fierceful look! Keep it up!"_

 _Kuroko just wanted to relax so badly, He just wanted to play games... Bright souls... Resident Demon...Devil may laugh...'*sigh* For Riko's sake, I want to take a break'_

 _Now move your hips and put your weight on your right foot,yep that's it"_

 _*snap snap*_

 _"Perfect! We manage to take over 50 photos! That's all for today and thank you Kuro-san for your cooperation!"_ "Thank you too." Kuroko exited the set and slumped over the sofa. "you seemed tired." Someone said "Yea.. Too tiring, the job I mean."

Someone grabbed his arm and drag him all the way to a room that looks like a studio while him, just slumped over the floor not bothering being dragged with someone he didn't know.

"Everyone! Listen up! This is Kurokage, the famous singer who-didnt-reveal-his-face on ThemTube!" Inside the room they gaped and shocked while this man kept talking "And now by researching I figured out that this man is truly him!"

This man looked at him and surprised he just slumped over the floor, "Oi, are you alright?" "Bwesh, aywm owayt" He said while his face facing the floor, a certain girl with an orange colored hair and weird eyes came over him and ask "are you alright mister?" "Dwun maynd, Aywm fayn"

 **(hours passed, because i am really busy with studies and too lazy)**

Kuroko just drinking peacefully with some humans staring at him "So you are Kurokage? I am Ittoki Otoya! Nice to meet you Kagesama!" Kuroko suddenly got chocked by his drink and give a question look to this fine man "Please drop the sama." Kuroko said irritatedly and smiled deviously to that fine man "h-hai" feeling the tension Kuroko gave to this guys, yes guys, all of them, he screamed, a manly scream

"GYAAAHH!"

A certain YouPhone flew towards the window, music sheets scattered around the room, a guy jumped 2 meters out of the ground, a glasses got cracked but not broken,thank heavens... a destructive sound came from the person playing the piano, a cold eyes became watery eyes, and a pure innocent prince became a cat.

"What was that ALL about!?" Kuroko assumed that was Syo spoke or yell "The tension of this room tries to purify me, and i dont want to conceal by the holy awkwardness."

*few minutes passed*

"...Why are you all so quiet? It made my ears bleed."

A certain wall opens and reveal a guy rolling his own tongue. "Hello there, Mr. Saotome" "Hello there little Incubus! I came here just because of one question?"

"Sure" Kuroko said nonchalantly and the 8 humans listened "I want you to become an idol" the humans shocked about this however Kuroko managed not to cough and just let it out as a 'What?' "No! I do not mean that you will join a group of idols, you'll just become a rock singer! If you want to have a group, i will not allow it, however you only can have a partner and blabla bla.."

Kuroko listened from what the heck is he talking about and just stop when it's not getting interesting. "Did you understood?" "Yes, of course" he said coolly "Oh, really ? Then what is it all about?" The tension of the room got colder when Kuroko started to speak.

 _'is he a demon? I know it's a bad term for describing it, but look! He can control the aura and tension of the atmosphere!'_ they thinks in sync

"About how I become an Idol." Seconds passed "VERRY GOOOD~ you can now go home and relax" then Saotome leave.

'That's all?' They think in sync including Kuroko, Picking up the time he got three hours to spent off so he will just going to their basketball club, tiredly..

"Kuroko where are you going?" Haruka asked, Kuroko think of an answer and picked rather interesting one based on the looks they gave to him a lil while ago **_"To Hell, where I really belong."_** The atmosphere changed again at the freezing point, He stepped outside and shouted.

"I'M FINALLY FREE!"

He walked and walked until he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry mister-" this guy said "Nijimura?" "Ha? How do you know me? Who are you-" "NIJIMURA! Its me! Kuroko!" "Wait what!? Kuroko!? No honorifics hah?... Tou really became more prince like!" "Hah! The Succubus gifted me" they kept talking and parted ways, exchanging numbers and become the best of buds including Mayuzumi.

~TunA~

Kuroko arrived to his destination and slammed the door open. A shouts and yell may hear throughout the Tokyo. "Kuroko ! I thought you have to do your jo-" Riko stopped on midway when Kuroko collapsed and fell top over her. "Ku-Kuroko!?"

"I think He just collapsed Coach.." Furihata said while grabbing the unconscious body of Kuroko "I...I think he overdid his job, Furihata take him to the bench" Riko said while praying not to blushed from what happened.

When Furihata lay him on the bench he heard Kuroko mumbling something so he take a close look but Kuroko grabbed his arm and Furihata fell over him "Ku-Kurokokun?" Then Kuroko just hugged him like a teddy bear that is madly blushing over him.

"Mi..minna? Please he-help me out" Furihata managed to say and thanked God he is now not madly blushing over him.

Afterall, Kuroko would be take his Evil form when he got angrier for touching his fellow first years by other teams.

 ** _~TunA~_**

 **And... Cut! I don't know how to appreciate you guys! But thank you! For your favorites, Follows and reviews!(how many times did i say this again?)**

 **End of a new chapter, hope you follow the story out and Understand this strange story of mine xD**

 ***Signing out***

 **PhantomTuna99**


	6. Annoying blonde and fangirls

**HELLO MINNA! Welcome again, into this New Chapter ~**

 ** _Thanks~_**

 ** _~TunA~_**

Kuroko wakes up and stretch his arm while yawning and looked at his side, a pale soulless Furihata Kouki "Good morning Furi'tan" "morwing, Kuwoko kwun" He noticed Furihata's soul came out to his mouth and because he is a 'savior', he grab the soul and shove it on Furihata's mouth.

Kuroko looked around and noticed Riko scolding Kagami while Kagami mumbling something, "Minna san, I think I passed out earlier, so what happened?" All of them froze except from the body on his side named it as Furihata's, "well, you see Kuroko" Hyuuga scratching his hair while thinking "Some annoying blonde that was a member of MiraGen came here and yelling 'KUROKOCCHI~' all the time" Kuroko twitched thinking about that annoying blonde and just laugh to Hyuuga who imitated Kise, a majestic laugh happened. "Ku..Kuroko" Izuki said with wide eyes "You laughed Kuroko.. You LAUGHED!" Izuki ran to Kuroko "I knew it you are not emotionless being! You just hiding it because...?"

The Seirin watched in amazement and stared to Kuroko "Because I am commanded to hide it" a beautiful silence came out of nowhere...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Time skip cuz I'm really bored right now*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"So, Kise Ryouta came here, huh?" They all nodded looking at the tealhead that has a glint of demonic eyes with a wide evil smirk plastered to his face.

 _'Oh, Lord of Underworld, his Father, why on Earth you made our life fell into this Devil prince?'_ They thought _'I never thought that you're coming to this school, copycat.. For all those things you said in Teiko.'_ Kuroko thought witha glint of evil within his eyes...

"So what happened next?"

"He asked where is 'Kurokocchi~' and we pointed at you, but He didn't believed us" Koganei said nodding "As I remember, There's something He said 'That's not Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi is cute! Not hot as damn ssu~' " Fukuda said imitating Kise "Then Kagami challenged him! He's a real idiot! On the end That blonde defeated him!"

"Well that's what I expecting to happen.." Kuroko said with a sigh "Oi! What do you mean with that! Bastard Kuroko!" Kagami suddenly jolted "Hah? That's true _asshole_! That annoying blonde is my teammate on Teiko! Also I'm his instructor!" A long silence came.

"His _INSTRUCTOR?_ " They shouted in unison and Kuroko just nodded.

"By the way Minna, It would be dangerous for us to keep the door open." Kuroko said gaining their attention "What do you mean by that Kurokokun?" Kawahara just asked.

"I'm a model now, and tomorrow is the time where the club would be doomed, afterall that time is where the magazines produced also, the boss asked me to become an 'Incubus idol' " one... No, four minutes have passed. "I..dol?" Hyuuga stuttered, "Yes, an Idol" "So you sing?" "Unfortunately, yes.." "How did they found out?" "How many questions do you have?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*The other Day*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Oi Kagami, What are you? A kid excited for a field trip?" Kuroko stated while walking at the Kaijou's school ground with the whole gang " I decided you to be my light, not to be a _pus-_ " "I'M NOT EXCITED! You're the one who wanted me to be your light _Also_ I'm not a _p **(censored)** ssy!" _Kagami yelled causing people to look at them. " _BAKA..GAMI!"_

 _._

 _*SLAP*_

 _._

"ITTAI! The heck coach!?" Kagami jolted "Watch your mouth Idiot! Now look! The people keep staring at us!" Riko yelled starting a ruckus causing more people to look at them "Why I am the one who got scolded!? Look at kuroko! Disguising like that make more people staring at us!" He yelled back while pointing his finger at kuroko surrounded by the girls, apparently Kuroko is wearing a black wig that has clipped bangs and a square frame nerd glasses that makes him hot-nerd-basketball player.

"its not my fault ya'know! Ah- excuse me milady...- afterall- Oopsy daisy milady you might got slipped- We saw girls surrounding the magazine where I am the cover- Calm down, miss - BAKAGAMI! Explain to them! I can't move right now!- Ah please excuse me miss, I'm in a hurry.." Kuroko said while carefully looked at the girls with a glint of gentle on his eyes...

'He's the perfect guy that girls are looking for, including us boys..' They thought...

"Well this what actually happened." Kagami said

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Flash back***_

 _ **.**_

"Hey Kagami, let's go buy some disguise for me.." "Eh? But why? Ah... Today is the day that your modeling company publish your magazine debut.." "Yes, you're right" they walk silently and Kagami think a good topic to talk with "Oi Kuroko, why on earth you're suddenly becoming gentleman towards us, the people around you, while sometimes you become some sort of an idiotic asshole?" Kagami questioned "Well, my Mother taught me how to a gentleman towards the people around me, girls and boys are the same for me.." while walking on the street someone screamed causing people to look at where it came from, a girl standing with a wide amazed eyes pointing towards to Kuroko "YOU- YOU'RE KUROKAGE!" She yelled causing all the teenage girls to look at them and the war begun...

Squealing girls can be heard throughout the Tokyo and they run towards Kuroko..

"KYAA~ Can I have your autograph? Pretty please~"

"Ku..Kurokokage-sama can I be your girlfriend?"

"OmG~ let's get married my king!~"

"WAHH~ He's more handsome than Kise-sama!~"

"Look at his biceps! They are gorgeous!"

"Kyaa~ so the magazines are right! He's a incubus!"

Cameras pointed towards Kuroko, but Kuroko can't help this girls, after all he is a gentle person, Kuroko smiled causing a massive nosebleed on entire street, grabbing Kagami's arm , He demanded "Kagami, let's go! Find a perfect disguise for me! Please!" Kagami just nodded with a glint of blush on his cheeks 'I thought I'm going to die there! Damn you Kuroko and your gorgeous smile!' Kagami thought while running "SHIT!" Kuroko cursed loudly causing Kagami widen in shock "Paparazzi chasing us! Fuccckk!" Kuroko ran faster just like a cheetah do 'I never thought Kuroko can curse like that..' Kagami thought... And finally they hid inside the shop and bought a disguise.

 **.**

 ***Flash back ends***

 **.**

The gang nodded and helped Kuroko to get away with the girls clinging on him

"So, that's why I noticed you Kuroko running chased by the paparazzi" Hyuuga thought

"Yeah, I saw Kuroko on television tho." Izuki added while shuffling towards his bag he revealed it causing the gang yell

"THAT'S KUROKO!?" Riko stated Izuki just nodded, looking at the cover of the magazine, Kuroko wwearing combat boots, black baggy cargo pants, a black leather jacket and a gray sando, With a cross necklace, black piercings, and his damp hair... With a glint of blushing on their face "HOLY SHIT! Kuroko _fucking_ Tetsuya! Is that really you!" Kagami yelled and Kuroko just nodded sheepishly.

"..so, You... You're really Kurokocchi? Also the model?" Someone said revealing the person.

"Its been a while Kise."

 **~TunA~**

 **Been busy this days! I can't write chapters properly, Just reading your reviews makes me happy (｡･ω･｡)**

 **Well, Good job me! Sorry I didn't update~**

* _ **signing out***_

 _ **PhantomTuna99**_


	7. Annoying blonde and game

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 _ **If you love me, let me go~**_ **'a certain tealhead sang while walking and showed up'**

 **Kuro: Phantom Tuna do not own KnB, but Tadatoshi Fujimaki does ~**

 **I'm serious right now (maybe not~) if you finished this chapter, don't leave yet... Take a look with the preview**

 _ **~TunA~**_

"It's been a while Kise."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can you please speak?" Kuroko deadpanned "A-ah! Hahaha..ha..." Kise came out of his senses and suddenly grabbed the almighty Kuroko's heavenly shoulder. "You're lying, right?" "Why would I? Perhaps you've been fallen to my spell?" Kuroko tilted his head with a grin that made Kise stumbled while covering his mouth, Kuroko smirked how Kise reacted, gesturing Riko to ask Kise where they should be heading.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Once they got changed Izuki ask what does Kuroko mean with the spell, Kuroko just shrugged it off and continue with the game, still wearing disguise.

"Ah, you're here..." Said the fat coach, "...I am coach takeuchi- Oh? Which one of you is the coach?" The fat coach asked, hearing it Riko perked her ears "Ah! That's me!" "Hah!? You? You're not the manager?" "I am Coach Aida Riko, we looked forward playing with you today!"

"Uh, yeah.." The fat coach just hummed, "So, what is this?" Riko looked around the whole court that is divided into two, "Exactly what it looks like... We've only made simple arrangements for today's game,"

"Arrangements?" Riko questioned

"There won't be enough to learn from this game-" The fat coach started to speak with a hint of smugness causing Riko to pissed off "I-I see..." "Despite the arrangements, you'll be playing with the regulars, I hope you won't let us triple your score" then he walked away...

"Oh? Don't worry... Ehehehehe..." Riko started to become the hulk while Kagami muttered within his breath, of course, Kuroko started to open his Evil side bit by bit.

.

"Oi, Kise why are you wearing your uniform?" The fat coach demanded "Eh? Bu-" Kise tried to protest but cut off "You're not playing, I know we've got star players from all the middle school, but you're on a whole different level."

"H-hey, don't do that coach! Seriously stop saying that..."

.

"Just listen to him" Hyuuga muttered under his breath.

" I haven't been this pissed in a while..." Izuki added.

Kise ran towards the gang with a panic voice "Sorry, seriously sorry! I'll be staying on the bench" Kise said and then whispered "If you give that guy beating-" pointed towards the fat coach of course "-I'm sure he'll put me in... But if you can't force him to put me in, you shouldn't go around saying... You'll beat the Generation of Miracles."

And that speech made Kuroko's demons snapped, stepping forward, Kuroko started to speak... _**"Kise Ryota,** Just shut the hell up also don't ever bring that 'term' infront of me, Just **fucking** guide us_ _to the **motherfucking** locker rooms and quit bickering **shit** nonsense topics, I'm saying **this** as your lovingly instructor back then **, You fuckin' understand?"**_

And with that, the whole Stadium froze and temperature drops on freezing point.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

 _'Let's get to the point where Kagami slammed hard on the net... Causing it to break...'_

"HELL YEA!" Kagami shouted suddenly, Kuroko reappeared in front of him or maybe he teleported? "Kagami, did you just break the net? Are you an-" Kuroko almost cursed luckily, Kagami didn't pay attention to him just shouting 'WHAT!?' then bam! Kuroko lost his patience with him and jabbed Kagami that made him crawl over the court, walking to the fat-ass coach, he apologize "I apologize from what my partner did a while ago, we can't play if the board and the net loosed-" Kuroko added "- how about... Using the another court would be helpful, _right?"_

Riko just grinned widely giving Kuroko a thumbs up

And now Kise joined of course, Taking a break for a while Kuroko sat down and noticed someone staring at him, white haired man wearing yukata with blue swirl patterns and a wooden sword... "Anno... Why are you staring at me like that?" Kuroko asked "I know you are the protagonist here, so may I know what anime is this?" Said the man while picking his nose "- I am Gintoki, a brave warrior of the east..." Said the man "I am Kuroko, currently you're here in KnB alternate universe that I am a model and this version of mine is created by the author of this fiction..."

"Oh I see... Guess that author is a big fan of yours, well thank you for taking your time, I am now leaving." "Good bye.." Kuroko watched this man walked through the wall, surprisingly he got inside of this wall, taking a look Kuroko stared to the wall in seconds and noticed the sign written 'platform 9 3/4'...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

After that game ... Seirin won by 246 - 98 ... It all happens when Kise accidentally slapped Kuroko, because of that... Kuroko's blood started to drip and he saw it... Kuroko stared for a minute and Kuroko's bloodthirstiness got activated, he go berserk on the court passing, gaining three points, dunking... It's scary you know, at the end you'll hear Kuroko's laugh ... A demonic laugh while wiping his face with a vanilla scented towel... His disguise fell leaving people stood in wide shock and Kise's fan got quadruple and now cheering for Kuroko...

.

~TunA~

.

Maybe a preview?

 _'Kuroko along with the gang started to walk and got cornered by Riko "want to eat?" '_

 _'ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE!?'_

 _'CHIHIROchwann~ SHUZOOswann~'_

 _'Kuroko stared to the giant book held by Nijimura, "Hello, Mt. Fuji..."_

 _'Kuroko walked through his house and seconds passed his eye got changed color into emerald'_

 _'I_ _am Tatsuo, the other side, pleased to meet you...'_

 _'No, that name, I just made it, awesome right?'_

 _'Its started because of that prime steak...'_

 _'I am the dark side... Beg for your lives!"_

 _'You are now officially damned by Trump...'_

 _'AAAHHHHH!'_

 ** _as you can see... ↑↑↑↑ the next chapter I'm working for later (right now) is all about craziness... Starting next chapter, it is not focused more in basket ball, but from the Model!Idol!Kuroko..._**


	8. Unexpected visitors and dark side

**Welcome back ~ or, welcome me** ** _back...*smirks*-_**

 ** _-Sorry. We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please stand_** **by.-**

 **Okay I am serious now! Welcome back to this- You know, I don't know why I'm writing this story.. I don't even know why you're reading this story.**

 **~TunA~**

* * *

Kuroko along the gang, yes, starts to walk away from the annoying blonde with a long beautiful silence but got broke when Riko cornered them "Want to _eat_?"

Of course they want to eat after the battle between Kuroko and one of the generation of miracles, with his companion, Kagami Taiga, they exposed their energy and it drained, but is it safe?

They just sweatdrop but nodded with a warning stated by Riko "If you didn't finish it, I'm gonna _kill_ you all." with a huge grin plastered to her face. they just prayed there's no something that will gonna kill them.

 **°•°•°•°•°•°•°**

But it came. The something came, a big prime steaks are the something that going to kill them, one to. seven bites, and now they're dead. Riko look at them with a grin surrounded by her aura saying _"Finish. It. "_ and they're.. Alive. Kuroko, don't want to finish it, of course maintaining his diet is important so he gave up, earning small quarrels about him and his grave, Kuroko love steaks but not this big steaks, it makes him ill.

"Kagami." Kuroko called , he placed his steak to Kagami's earning thanks of course , the gang just watched Kagami eating it like a some sort of squirrel, Kagami looked at them and questioned "Are you going to eat that?" they just shook their heads, fast as lightning, Kagami ate the steaks with a glowing red eyes... Kuroko just widden in shock and mumbled.

 _"I never thought of that... He's on Zone."_

While someone yelled outside deep voice actually can heard "ARE YOU AN ASSHOLE!? he's not on zone... Only GoM can surpassed that." With a smugness heard to his voice... "Who on Earth was that? Is he picking a fight!?" Kuroko yelled started to walked out trying to hunt the guy...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

They bid farewells after escaping the depths of Hell, Kuroko walks away and enter Maji burger , still wearing the disguise after the incident back then

 _"Kuroko are you all right!?" His senpai questioned him after Kise accidentally slapped him. "Yes, senpai but I felt lightheaded." Kuroko answered while wiping the blood flowing through his forehead "No. You're not, Kuroko I sub you out." Riko came while holding bandages but Kuroko refused. "No, its alright, we still have the game, as long as I'm still fine-" He didn't finish his word, he just stumbled and fall "Ku- Kuroko!?" After mere seconds, Kuroko stood up weirdly like a vampire stood wake up after a deep slumber to their coffins "..." He didn't say anything but a dark smirk plastered to his face..._

 _They just looked to Kuroko, "strange" they thought after he stood up weirdly... "Why on hell you're looking at me like that? The game is still going and you dared to look at me as if I'm weird" with a hint of darkness and smugness through his voice still wearing the smirk, His eyes became emerald with a dark blue slits, he walked inside the court feeling his disguise got blood he tried to wipe it out causing his disguise fell.._

 _Earning squeals and yells, He adjusted his hearing sense to minimum, of course, he does have sharp hearing sense and smelling sense, Note : He's not a monster, he just inherited his mom's senses, if you took notice from the last chapters about a certain- you know, someone sneeze, you will know what he really is... Back at the story, He played like a beast with a grin showing his sharp canine teeth... "This is so... Fun!~" He thought_

"What on Earth happened?" Finally realizing what he did a while ago... He questioned himself "Who on Earth is that? Me?" He think not noticing He has been called out "-ir? Sir?" Kuroko noticed and look at the girl in front of me "Oh, sorry" he shrugged and the person just giggled "So, what's your order sir?" He forgot, He just forgot his favourite shake. He stared to her for a moment noticing the girl in uncomfortable state because of the gaze He broke out and think, "A vanilla premium milkshake" He suddenly stated and the girl took notice what he did order.

" _Ugh. I forgot to hid my presence because of that, and now I'm the who got startled_ "He mumbled, after taking his lovely milkshake, He walked out and started to head home.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

after a few minutes, He arrived at his own house, noticing two humans staring at each other, not blinking or moving, just standing at his home.

"CHIHIROchwann~ SHUZOOswann~" Kuroko yelled dashing towards them, they looked at them like the scene on romantic movie where the girl is running towards the boy laughing sweetly expecting the big hug, but sadly to say, it never came... They looked at each other again, glaring daggers _'Its because of you, dimwit.'_ They told each other telepathically. Suddenly an arm swing on their shoulders and a gentle laugh can be heard "So, who sent you both here" Kuroko questioned them, but they're speechless, "Hoh~ I guess you two missed me, huh?~" He said with a grin

Nijimura tried to protest but instead he got dragged by Kuroko along with Mayuzumi to his house

°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Sitting silently the two visitors stared at each other, while Kuroko making coffee for them, when Kuroko arrived to the table Mayuzumi asked "Tetsuya, you both know each other?" Nijimura twitched from how the gray haired called Kuroko , while Kuroko explaining, Nijimura cut him off, "Kuroko I need to go now, or I'll be late for the train to come." Kuroko just nodded and Nijimura take out some thing and placed it on the table "I leave it here, just take it" He said and dash towards the door, Kuroko just stared to the giant book held earlier by Nijimura, muttering "Hello, Mt. Fuji-san" while Mayuzumi laughed.

"I never thought you are on European style with a mix of steampunk design" Mayuzumi said pointing towards the surroundings 'Oh? Well I liked the design so much and so, I tried to do it" Kuroko answered

"Really? You're the one who designed this?" Mayuzumi questioned and Kuroko just nodded, Mayuzumi wants more time to spend with Kuroko but he can't deny it "I'm sorry, I need to go now and also I'll be late for the train heading to Kyoto." "No, Its fine, at least you enjoyed your stay" Kuroko chuckled . After they bid farewells at each other Kuroko closed the door and walked through his house and seconds passed he arrive to his bathroom and looked at the mirror, he stumbled and noticed his right eye changed its color into emerald and dark blue slits.

"I am... Tatsuo the other side, pleased to meet you, My Tetsuya." Kuroko rubbed his eyes thinking that was just an illusion but it talked again, Kuroko speak up to him like "Tatsuo? Its far from the name Tetsuya, right?" Tatsuo flinched and answered "No, that name, I just made it, awesome right?" Tatsuo said and Kuroko just deadpanned ,

"So, how myself made you?" Kuroko questioned "Its started because of that prime steak-" He got cut off because Kuroko just deadpanned to his story,Tatsuo just cough and thought _'I should control him! But I can't! I guess scaring him is the last answer.'_ Tatsuo take a great heavenly breath and sigh , then He smirked "I AM THE DARK SIDE! BEG FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"..."

"..."

Kuroko spoke at him.. "You are now officially damned by Trump."

Tatsuo widden in shock engulfing by fear, _No, It can't be.._ "AAHHHH!" Tatsuo finally screamed and Kuroko hugged him, wait. How? He's on mirror right? "Just shut up, phantom, you're breaking the fourth wall" Kuroko said, sigh, they hugged each other and Kuroko carried him through his room..

* * *

 **What on Earth happened?**

 **Kuro: You made my other side scared**

 **Tatsuo: I hate you.**

 **Sorry, sorry..~ but why on Earth I made this story become NijixKuroxMayu?**

 **Kuroko/Tatsuo: You are the author, and you just do what your mind telling you, after all you made the ending KuroxDark!Kuro**

 **Tatsuo: and I'm the uke *sigh***

 **Niji,Mayu: Yea/Indeed *sigh***

 **Kuro: well, can't help it~ This is AU after all and Author-san just made me Hot~**

 **Ugh. Just wait for the next chapter and ignore them**

 ***signing out***

 ** _PhantomTuna99_**


	9. Dark side and Hawk guy

**Oh my Goddd... Why on Earth I'm still updating this story..**

 **Kuroko/Tatsuo: This freak doesn't own the anime, Fujimaki-sensei does, only the plot she owns.**

 **~TunA~**

* * *

Tatsuo woke up... Yes, _Tatsuo,_ after the nightmare he had last night, _'I never thought sleeping with Tetsuya last night, afterall, I'm living inside of his **mind** so how do I ended up like that? Maybe just a nightmare...' _He thought, or maybe we, yes 'we' You the reader and I, just imagining things like this, Kuroko being hot damn-flirty ass guy- _'For my Mother's sake.. Just go with the goddamn story.'_

Ahem... Tatsuo stood up while stretching his heavenly sight seeing biceps and yawning- _'Do you really need to write those things?'_ Yes, I need to describe every move you do, what is it looks like, how its done, if I did not, how the readers know what you're doing?. _'Oh..'_ Back to the story, Tatsuo look around the bedroom he's in, _'Where in hell am I?_ ' He looked around and opened a huge closet, full of beautiful **hand made** clothes, even its not hand made, _'Seriously, this guy is a fashionista.'_ that's how he thought, _'Why you're sounding like you're mocking me?'_ Tatsuo, sigh... Please don't break the fourth wall..

Tatsuo opened the door leading to the living room, he stepped outside, breathe the alluring smell of Italian food and a matcha green tea _'Am I in paradise?'_ hearing footsteps, he peeked and looked around like a ninja who's on quest to assassinate an emperor, jumped on his feet when he heard someone.

"Oh you're awake, Tatsuo, here..." Tatsuo stared dumbstruck to Tetsuya wearing a navy blue apron with a design of a cute lil pup on the center, he took his meal and eat. "Am I dreaming" Tatsuo said while chewing, Kuroko looked at him, mostly like observing him "I'm the one who should say that..." Kuroko finally said, while sighing, Tatsuo stood up unexpectedly, made Kuroko fall from his sit "So this is not a dream!?"

"Of course, this is a dream, look..." Kuroko walked to him and come to face to face against him, only inches apart, and blew Tatsuo's face, making Tatsuo stepped back like the most girls do when she came to face to face her idol. Relaxing his heart, Tatsuo sigh, "Why do you do that?" Tatsuo asked while Kuroko sipped his tea, Kuroko looked at him intently and answered, 'You're nervous of course-" Tatsuo flinched "- but, you are my other side, I presume right?"

Tatsuo just nodded while doing some hand signs that Kuroko recognize on the anime show 'Naruto', "You supposed to be inside my mind not here right? How on earth you manage to come here? And can you fuse again with me?" Kuroko questioned to Tatsuo while doing the Kamehameha thing against the humanoid statue of Jibril.

"Yes, I am supposed to be inside your head, I don't know why and how I manage to come out though, maybe its because of your strong will to yourself, and I figured out that I can fuse with you, but I can't control you, just like on Guilty Crown, I am Inori and you are Ouma, but instead I becoming a weapon, I hold your right eye, basically looks like demonic eye." Tatsuo finished and Kuroko just nodded in understatement.

"Hey Tatsuo."

"Hn?"

"I just figured this out.."

"What is it?"

"This story becoming more in Fantasy."

"That's how the author wrote this."

"Yea, you're right..."

With first sip on his tea, Tatsuo widden his eyes and yelled with all of his might, all around to Kuroko's manor,

"VKUSNO!~"

* * *

"Tatsuo! I'm going to attend my job, 'Kay!?" Kuroko shouted while running to get his keys "Yeah! Don't worry~ I'll guard _our_ house." Tatsuo responded. Running through the garage he stepped to his freaking gorgeous black with sky blue linings motor bike and rode.

After few minutes, his motor got stopped working and caused traffic, Kuroko became worried and stopped on a certain place to repair his son, Mutorubaiku-chan, with few explanation about the injuries of his son, he promised to himself to consult his son everyday..

"Don't worry son, you'll be fine with Papa..." Kuroko said with teary eyes while hugging Mutorubaiku-chan, immediately He contacted Tatsuo and explained what happened,

 _"Mushi mushi?"_

"Tat-Tatsuo!" Kuroko yelled with shaky voice resulting Tatsuo worried,

 _"Tetsuya? What happened? Explain it to me.."_

"Our son got injured,"

" _What happened to Mutorubaiku!? Is he alright!?"_

"...Y-yes, when we were driving, he got collapsed and I immediately bring him here."

 _"Good Lord, Wait for me there, Kay? I'll hung up now.."_

"Yes, goodbye..."

After few minutes, the door opened with loud bang revealing a guy with jet black hair and cerulean eyes, "Tetsuya! Where's Mutorubaiku!?" Tatsuo said "Calm down, he's alright now.." Tetsuya tried to calm him successfully "Why did you dye your hair into that black?" Kuroko asked him while touching his hair softly.

"We would look the same if I did not," Tatsuo answered with follow up question "Where is he?" Kuroko pointed at the corner and Tatsuo ran like Usain Bolt, Kuroko followed after him and Tatsuo is on his knees patting the motor bike.

"Don't worry dear, Mama is here now also look Papa is here too" Tatsuo stated while pointing to Kuroko, "Tatsuo, I need to go now, the job.."

"Ah, yeah go ahead"

Kuroko ran and arrived at the train departure, luckily he managed to jump from the closing doors. Noticing his the only one there, he take a nap for five minutes...

He jumped out of his sit when the doors suddenly opened, ' _'what's that for!?'_ he thought, he noticed someone come inside, with raven haired and gray eyes, leaking an aura of a hawk, he observe him for a while when suddenly the hawk guy stood up singing, with alluring melodic voice, he tapped his hands joining the beat,

After few minutes, the small concert ended up, with Kuroko clapping loudly to make it hear to the hawk guy.

"AHH!?" it shouted, Kuroko just chuckled about his reaction and just get along with him.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, pleasure to meet you, you have nice voice by the way..."

"Ah.. Ahaha thanks for the compliment... I am Takao Kazunari, Its pleasure to meet you also, Kuro-san...

* * *

 **AND END~ WOOH!**

 **I want to make it more longer but its already midnight here so I'll stop now~**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP.!**

 **Tatsuo: Thanks for reading**

 **Kuroko: and for following and Favorites**

 **Takao: also for the reviews ~**

 **If there's any incorrect or mistakes lemme know ~**

 ***SIGNING OUT***

 **PhantomTuna99**


	10. Badass and Olympics

**HAH! It's been a while, isn't it ?**

~TunA~

* * *

Kuroko arrived at his destination after exchanging numbers with the hawk stranger, walking through the huge freaking mansion- is this even called as mansion? and getting ready to photoshoot.

"Anno, -" He started to speak behind Camus, an elegant man, who is sitting in a couch successfully got startled by the deep voice he heard behind him. If you're looking around now, you'll going to see a chucking brown haired man, a man wearing blank face , and a gray haired man laughing so hard until he got chocked by the banana he is now eating.

"W- what do you need? " "I need to talk with the old man wearing sunglasses with a habit to roll his tongue, do you know him perhaps.?"

"He's on his office room. " Camus stated smoothly with an elegant wavy hair swaying, "Ok, then bye. " Kuroko answered back with a pure evil glinting inside his own emerald cat like eyes, yes, he did borrow again Tatsuo's personality, sigh, how long this story would go?, he turned his body to the opposite and heading to the weird guy's office, with a beastly hot walk, just like a hot devil declaring a war for all the handsome angels out there.

And now he arrived.

* * *

 _'Should I knock first?_

 _..._

 _Nah. '_

He walks backward a lil bit ... And ... "HAAAA!-" "What are you doing?" a voice echoed from the hallway.

...

"GAAHH!" _'THE HELL WAS THAT- oh. He looks like me. '_ "Hello , there Aicchan," "Hi. " He gaze up to Kuroko and "You look like my big brother even I don't have a big brother. "

"Really? If I copy your hairstyle, will you consider me as your big brother?" he just looked at me nodded and left. "He wants me to be his big bro, eh? " Again stepping back, looking left to right, no humans here, no sound, only a door.

He gone serious and ran attempting to kick the door "Here we come, **OLYMPICS**! " and the door flew open, revealing the startled Saotome " **NADESHIKO JAPAN**! " and a foot landed on his face.

 _'Ah. '_

"So you met a guy that is really good in singing on a train and you two exchanged numbers? " Saotome said while rubbing his face "What's his name? " while on the other side Kuroko stood up there with triumphant smirk "Takao Kazunari." Saotome just nodded and smiles widely.

 _widely._

 _He aga- wait. Lemme remove the italic font..._ He again proceed to his work and Kuroko left, walking through the hallway, turning left, go straight, turn right, and left again, go backwards, go forward, backward again, and there's the photo shoot.

He now sat on a glorious chair, girls coming up after him to put some eyeliner, lip balm, black hair dye for the tips of his hair, a black tail coat, with gold trim and hat, signifying as ringmaster, with accessories, a mark of black spade and red diamond on his cheek with a few make up scratches, chains on his wrists and a cold red liquid dripping on his face, and body, making it as blood.

He now posed sitting on a black throne with spikes, holding a whip, with a devilish grin.

*snap* *snap*

Crossing his legs and right hand holding the whip, resting his chin on his left hand, a huge smirk plastered to his face.

*snap*

Now with a girl, how lucky she is, he now cupped the girl's chin and pulling it towards his face, a devilish glint on his eyes...

*snap* *snap*

Now with a five girls! Around him, one hugging behind him, two on his legs, one hugging his right arm and the other one is the opposite.

*snap* *snap*

* * *

After the photo shoot, he proceeded to exit the room, greet all humans passing by...

 _"You look like my big brother even I don't have a big brother. "_

"Hoh~ ne Natsu!, did you see Aicchan?" He ran towards Natsuki, given the answers he ran towards a bathroom. Cleansing his black tips of hair, he tied up his hair like Ai's and exited.

"Aicchan! ~" running again to Ai , swinging his arms on Ai's shoulder, 10 out of 10 they really look like brothers...

* * *

Kuroko, getting pissed off, waiting for the train to come, to send him off to his loving house...

 _(PS I don't know where Seirin is located but from my observation, it is somewhere in Tokyo? So I'll just make it exactly in Tokyo and I specifically don't know where Shining Agency also located, so I'll make it Shibuya, Tokyo, but from where they located is really unknown for me, maybe you know where, so just pm me :) )_

All of sudden, He pulled up his bag and a set of drums came out of nowhere... Now playing some rock songs, he jam it all, earning a lot and loud of applause... Bowing and smiling, He gained new fans again, sigh... What chapter Takao would be his band mate?

A train stopped and Kuroko get up, putting all the drum set in his bag, don't ask me how, while taking a nap.

5 minutes...

...

10...

...

1 hour..

 **"Sup' People!~ You're now in Tokyo City! So lift your ass up and leave! Before this shit eating train explode! "**

Well, that was rude... A sudden booming song heard by the people around him, looking at him, Kuroko just shrugged.

 _'HEYEAYEAYEA!_

 _YEA YEA YEA!_

 _I SAID HEY!_

 _WHAT'S GOING O-'_

don't mind the ringtone, Kuroko answer the call receiving an alluring voice of Riko silently telling him to be fast enough for the game, _"BAKA KUROKO TETSUYAHO! Come this instant! You don't mind that the team are going to lose to one of your carrot teammate, do you!? "_

And he ran.

For his badass life.

 _Badass._

 _Life._

* * *

 **Finish?**

 **Sorry?**

 **Forgive me?**

 **Kuroko must look like the cover, if you can't imagine. Just Imagine Kuroko being tall badass character.**

 **Not updating? Sorry.**

 ***SIGNING OUT***

 **PhantomTuna99**


	11. Devil and Emperor

**hello.**

 **Hey! Sorry for not updating, my computer got crazy that my saved files for the chapters (11-17 chap.) Got deleted. GODDAMI-**

* * *

 _"Don't you all dare lose to that damn carrot!"_

 ** _*bang!*_**

He slammed the door wide open, gaining looks, with his sweaty body _(because of the running)_ , heavy panting, and predatory eyes with his glowing blue green slits, they froze.

He walked to their bench, eyes still staring at him, he bowed and apologize for being late.

Riko stared at him, with wary look, so he glance at the score board.

 _"wow."_

"You did a good job guys!" He said, covering the sarcastic tone, after all they did manage to score some points.

And... Koganei glomped at him, telling about a certain broccoli head a monster, he sighed.

"Can I?" He asked Riko, nodding he proceeded to take his shirt off, but with curtains, provided by his fangirls. Adding up some policewomen with AK-47 in their hands, they all sweat dropped.

He walked out and an ear piercing whistle blew stating the game continue.

With a sly smirk, he looked at Takao who's also staring at him with wide eyes.

Saying with a hint of danger like a predator guarding its territory. Adding up his killing intent, sending bone-chilling shivers from the other team.

 _ **"Let's have fun, shall we?"**_

and the _Demon_ rampage with his blood lust aura, chaos ensured.

* * *

And Seirin won. What do you expect? They will gonna lose, then cry? Saying _Don't give up morons, there's still Winter Cup_ and blah blah blah? Nah. Ain't gonna happen, currently Kuroko dragging Takao in a _long silent dark alley_ , what do you think might _happen_?...

"WHAT!?" A scream of hawk resounded the alley.

"Yeah, I _want_ you." Kuroko replied with serious eyes and deep voice, looking down at the hawk guy straight in his eyes.

"Why... But why?" Takao said warily and look up to meet kuroko's cerulean orbs.

"You're voice is just too alluring, it makes my heart beat faster than before..." He said while leaning closer to Takao's ear, whispers something that makes Takao shiver and shocked, Kuroko felt his lips turn upward, can't help it, he chuckled before leaving Takao there, standing with wide eyes.

* * *

Midorima stood out the rain, letting it pour in his uniform, but he didn't care nanodayo-

Hr heard a certain vibrating thing in his pocket and received a call, well you know them now so I'll skip that part.

While the carrot walks, he thought maybe calling the emperor would be needed, he didn't know what Kuroko looks like now so he 'shall' call him,

..

"Akashi."

 _"Do you need something, Shintarou?_ "

"Yes, and it's about Kuroko he-"

 _"Oh? Don't be pathetic Shintarou, he's an old prototype, **We** don't care about him anymore."_

And he hung up. _Dammi-_

Now, Midorima sighed and messaged Akashi about Kuroko, _Kuroko's goddamn looks._

and Now he received a call.

..

"What is it? Nanodayo"

"Why on earth you messaged me about Kuroko's godly looks?"

"Just visit Seirin."

"Answer me."

Midorima gulped, with shaky breath he answered.

"I- I won't answer 'til you visited Seirin, there's your answer."

And he ended the call. Midorima knew Akashi won't go to Seirin, so he send Kuroko's picture.

...

 _To: Midorima_

 _From: Akashi_

 _Subject: Re:Re:Re: Kuroko_

 _15:38 pm_

 _I shall go there now._

 _-end-_

...

And Midorima smirked.

* * *

Seirin walked silently, not making any noise, they cannot prehend what they heard, they just accidentally stumble upon Kuroko and Takao's talk, thinking about it made them blush, unnoticed Kuroko is just behind them, grinning maliciously,

 _'They have dirty minds, haven't they?'_ Kuroko Thought and sigh...

"Welcome!"

They entered a certain restaurant, quickly Kuroko grabbed Kagami's arm and shove him at the table where a certain blonde and pissed off raven sitting.

"KASAMATSU?!"

"NO HONORIFICS!?"

"Yo Kise!"

"Hi Kurokocchi?"

...

"So why are we sitting here?" Kagami questioned, apparently Kuroko and Kagami is sitting at Kise and Kasamtsu's table.

"Why not?" Kuroko answered while waving his hand towards the girls staring at him.

"For some reason I missed the old Kurokocchi, but I love the Kurokocchi now."

"Shut Up, I'm not gay."

The other humans watching them with amusement, also I the author, is grinning while writing this. The other players, I mean the Seirin basketball club's members sat across them at the other table causing an amusing ruckus but suddenly stopped when a certain carrot head and a goofy hawk entered.

Silence grew in the room.

And the carrot head walks out, followed by the hawk guy.

But the storm washed their clothes so they entered.

The hawk guy glance at Kuroko and Kuroko just smiled making him hot *cough* I mean blush *cough* and dragged Kasamatsu at the other table.

With intense aura surrounding Kagami, Kise, Kuroko and Midorima's table, They received comments.

"THAT TABLE IS RIDICULOUS!"

"HEY HEY! ISN'T EXCITING!?"

"You wanted this to happen, didn't you?"

"What? Of course not!" Takao answered.

...

"What is this? Staring Contest? Let's order I'm starving." Kuroko said with bored tone.

"As if you can finish up your meal." Kagami scoffed

"F-ck you."

* * *

At Kyoto.

"Tetsuya... I will make you mine..." Akashi declared, with sly smirk, and Mayuzumi overheard this so he texted his lovely crush and deciding to go there too.

Little they didn't know, Kuroko would make them his, not theirs.

* * *

"Looks like the Demon Emperor would go here..." Kuroko stated, making Midorima and Kise flinch.

"Demon Emperor?" Kagami questioned,

"yep, the captain of Teiko basketball club, I should inform Shuzou about this..."

And he messaged Nijimura.

"Wait. Kuroko you know what Nijimura senpai's number?" Midorima asked with mixed emotions.

"Well, yes, and we became friends, with the new prototype of Phantom sixth man..." Kuroko said with smirk he ate.

 _"Tomorrow would be much more fun~"_

* * *

 _ **End.**_

 _ **OHMAYGOD SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY**_ _ **SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING!**_

 _ **PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I LOVE YOU ALL.**_

 _ ***signing out***_

 **PHANTOMTUNA99**


	12. Note I love you

you're expecting this as the new chapter?

but... **_NO!_** ** _IT WAS ME, DIO--!!_** Okay. Stop with this Jojo reference. Now the problem I'm... currently working on is... To _rewrite _ this whole godd-mn sh-ts. _AND YES._ You thought this is a new chapter and you're now cursing me with profanities because of this lousy note.

Ugh. How many times did I say, _" **Forgive** me"?_

Millions of times. Probably.

Now why should I rewrite?

1.) Because the storyline gone bent with the plot, like, _Ho-Ho-Holy Shit! Where's the pLOT?_

2.) Because the grammar. " _Oh my_ Goddd." PhantomTuna _cried out like an injured animal caused by the grammar written in the story._

3.) Because, where is _KUROKAGE!?! WHERE IS HEEE???_ And lastly, because of the idea is so brilliant in making an UtaPri crossover but written in shitty manner.

Great.

BUT DONT WORRYYYYY. _Please._ _Hang in there._ _If I finished rewriting this shit, I'll come back for all of you, dearest._ Also _, there would be **a lots of changes, because hey, " Big Changes"**_ _, right?_ That _pun is invalid I know._ Back to the topic,

 _There would be a lot. a fuckton of changes like how Kuroko, Mayuzumi and Nijimura met. How Kuroko fished out by the world of idols, and the... oh my god, it's hard to write it. but I'll try, the..._ _S_ _E_ _L_ _F_ _C_ _E_ _S_ _T_ Now scream, my dearest, _SCREAM._ _This_ _would be my NOT last update for all of you, and I really love you. As in, I fucking **love** you all and it hurts to leave you all here._ _literally._ _Believe_ _me please._ _See_ _ya'_

BUT _BEFORE I FORGOT_ _HOLY SHIT_ _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS_.

 _WHAT'S UP WITH THESE FAVOURITES AND FOLLOWS._

 _IM FCKIN LOVE YOU ALL._

 _NOW, treat this rewrite note as a gift for all of you that I will correct all of my mistake, go with the plot, and give this to you in a one hella goddamn best package._

 _Your Fucking Cool Shithead,_

 _ **PhantomTuna99**_

 _PS. : YEA. So many curses, aye? Well, that's me._

 _PPS. : If I ever abandon this story, just think this: I will not be a cool shithead if I abandon this, and if I will not be a cool shithead,I will die... So, I'm still alive, still a cool Shithead. And I didn't abandon this because I am a cool shithead._

 _PPPS. : I LOOOOVVVVEEEE YOU ALL, MY DEAREST. THANK YOU._


	13. Second Note

_Total different Plot._ _Total different Story._ _Total different Summary._ _Because I'm gonna make this **Big** Changes for all of you._


End file.
